


somewhere that's green (with envy)

by duchess_of_shipping



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Audrey/Seymour, F/M, Jealous!Audrey, Little Ship - Freeform, OC Fem and Mushnik are only mentioned, Oblivious!Seymour, Seydrey - Freeform, i love writing for jealous audrey sm, i think i just Did Something, ive never really seen it though so aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_shipping/pseuds/duchess_of_shipping
Summary: audrey is not seymour's girl. seymour can talk to whoever he wants to. audrey does not own seymour.audrey knows this; believe her, she knows this...but that doesn't make that brunette girl giving her friend mooney eyes any less annoying.(little ship one shot featuring jealous!audrey fulquard. hope y'all like it!)





	somewhere that's green (with envy)

**Author's Note:**

> listened to my little ship playlist while writing this!
> 
> (psssst: you should peep it, too *side eye emoji*. it's called 'Little Ship' on Spotify, and the cover art is a bouquet of pink roses!...pls listen to it, i actually put a lot of thought into it hnnnngh-)

Audrey felt her blood boil as her fingernails dug into the cellophane wrapping paper she used for her arrangements. Heat climbed up her cheeks and darkened them in her irritation, but even still she kept a patient smile on her face as she arranged bouquets.

Or, well, she _tried_ to keep a patient smile on her face, but it was more of a crooked grimace. In her defense, it was an incredible feat to accomplish when she was forced to watch this awful scene before her, the awful _awful_ display in front of her.

The kind that tightened her chest, coiled in her stomach in a sickening way, and made her face redden deeply and rapidly with irritation.

And what was this awful scene you may ask? 

Well it’s quite simple, really.

...Someone was flirting with Seymour.

The girl was tiny and waif like, with a cute button nose, shining blue eyes, cascading black hair that fell in seemingly natural, effortless curls, and rose-red lips curled into a flirtatious smile as she twirled said curls around one elegant finger.

Audrey couldn’t quite hear what she was saying, but she knew that look in her eyes, the shining and completely taken expression.

She knew because that was exactly how she looked at Seymour.

“Oh _my_, Mister Krelborn,” She cooed, still twirling one shiny black curl around her finger. “You’re simply the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. How is it that we’ve never seen each other?”

Audrey, from the corner of her eye, sees Seymour flounder about at the compliment, seeming to not know what to say in the face of such praise.

“W-Well, miss-”

“Ariel, Mister Krelborn. ‘Miss’ is my mother.” The brunette giggled playfully, and Seymour politely laughs along, though his crooked smile looks just a tad bit flustered and uncomfortable. 

_Not that Miss_ Ariel _notices,_ Audrey thinks bitterly.

“-Miss Ariel, then.” He corrects himself politely, as he always does when a customer reprimands him no matter how playfully, before continuing with that he was going to say. 

“I’m afraid I spend a lot of my time here. I don’t get out much.”

“Oh my, that’s just a tragedy!” She breathes, hand on her chest in a show of overdramatized pity. It made Audrey sick.

“You _never_ get out?” _Ariel_ frowns, though it looks more like a cartoonish pout.

“Like...ever?” She’s exasperated, he can tell. He sighs, and meanwhile Audrey practically rips the cellophane in half, her annoyance and anger growing the longer this woman talks.

Now, Audrey isn’t usually one for spite or petty feelings, let alone jealousy, and knew that Seymour could realistically talk to whoever he well pleased without having to worry about how it personally made Audrey feel (even if it didn’t make Audrey feel good _at all_)...

Even still, Audrey feels entitled to hate this starry eyed waif who’s clearly trying to juist fluster Seymour (if the way she’s giggling a bit cruelly at how Seymour flounders around for something to tell this girl).

“I-I’m afraid not, Miss Ariel.” Seymour affirms with a small shrug as he ducks his head to ring the girl up.

He was sure she meant well, but he wasn’t much of a fan of people just...pointing out that he never got out of the house, that he was a 24-year-old loser who needed the help of a plant to make money, that he had never had a best friend or tried anything crazy or…

Or went out on a date.

Mmm.

“Well um…” Ariel bites her lip, looking up under her fluttery lashes at him. 

“Maybe we could...y’know...get out sometime? Together?” She presses, leaning over the counter to speak more closely to the brunette male.

“I um-” He blushes under her gaze, going to politely decline, but she cuts him off.

“I get off work at 5, cutie.” She winks, and he blushes more under her scrutiny.

“Oh, um, well…” Seymour bit his lip nervously, cheeks quickly heating up as she batted her eyelashes at him.

It wasn’t that Ariel wasn’t pretty or (seemingly) nice or anything like that that was deterring him from saying yes to her date offer, nor was it his own nervousness in the way (Seymour always had a habit of doing things people asked of him whether or not they personally made him uncomfortable) of accepting her offer.

In short, it was simply because she wasn’t Audrey, and Audrey already had a place in his heart that Ariel was seemingly trying to occupy.

"I-I'd really like to accept but-”

_You're not Audrey_

“-But I’m going to b-be very busy for a while, Miss…”

Distantly, there was a pain in his heart that came with turning her down.

He ached for Audrey to give him this kind of attention, to look at him the way that Ariel was. 

He knows that if it was Audrey, nothing would have stopped him from accepting the offer.

_If only he knew how his love looked at him. How she wanted him for her own, how she burned to be in this girl’s place._

Meanwhile, as this exchange occurred, Adurey’s anger was positively burning.

The cellophane in her hand crinkled noisily, and her hands felt gross and sticky from squeezing it so tightly in her hands.

Even still, she couldn't stop.

It was a bit mean, but Audrey has such an urge to leap across the table and shoot this Miss _Ariel_ out of a canon or something.

...Not that she would, because Audrey was at her core a sweet lady who wouldn't hurt a fly...even if the fly was annoying and bubbly and _friendly_ like Ariel.

Audrey’s shoulders slumped, head hanging down to stare saddened daggers into the wooden table below her. Her heart sank and her eyelashes fluttered as she compared herself to this girl, as she longed to have this girl’s personable nature, her perfect hair, her pretty eyes…

_All of Seymour’s attention…_

_...Seymour’s attention…!_

Audrey’s shoulders perked up, and her head snapped up from the crinkled cellophane to the exchange between her friend and _Ariel._

She knew how to get Seymour’s attention (not that it was hard; though she didn’t know it, Seymour would give her anything in the world if only she’d ask. A little attention wasn’t far fetched at all)!

It (unfortunately) didn’t involve flirting over the top with him, or dragging this girl out of the store with her bare hands...

...But just because Audrey Fulquard was nice and demure and wouldn't hurt anyone who matter how cross she was with them…

...Didn't mean she couldn't shake up this little girl up.

...And that's how Audrey 'accidentally' swung her hand out to the left, knocking over the vase she was supposed to be arranging forget-me-not's into with a loud crash.

"Oh!" She let a cry tear it's way out of her throat, hand flying to her chest in a show of her 'scare'.

She sees Ariel's face become pinched, and Seymour completely whips around away from the brunette with wide, concerned eyes.

“O-Oh, Audrey! Is everything alright?” He frowns, already starting to walk over to the back of the store to help her. However, he halts the slightest bit and turns partially back to apologize to Ariel.

“U-Um, I’m sorry, miss. I’ll only be a minute!”

“O-Oh, b-but-!”

But it fell on deaf ears, as Seymour was already on his knees helping Audrey pick up pieces of ceramic.

“I-I’m sorry, Seymour. I should’ve been more careful.”

Now, she wasn’t clumsy; she meant to knock over the vase whole-heartedly. However, she _was_ guilty for other reasons.

She was guilty that she was so jealous that she tore Seymour away from his job.

She was guilty that she’d made a girl upset (even one as detestable as _Ariel_).

She was guilty, even, that Seymour was on his knees helping her anyway.

_You really are awful, aren’t you?_ Her mind whispered, and she blinked rapidly so as not to give in to the guilty tears that were springing in her eyes and clinging to her lashes. _Look at how nice he is, helping you out and smiling at you like that. Would he help you if he knew you were a_ slut? _If he knew you_ lied? _If he knew you were an_ idiot? _If he knew-_

“It’s alright.” Seymour assures, glancing up from the broken ceramic pieces in his hand to flash her his well-meaning, crooked smile- the smile that she adored. 

“Seymour, I-” 

“I mean it; It’s really alright.” He nods resolutely, as if he needs to communicate through even his own body language that he’s not mad at her. “I don’t mind. I like to help you.” 

_ _I like to help you…_ _

I like to help you… 

<“...Thank you.” She grins lightly, and he smiles back at her, a little wider and sure of himself, before he goes back to helping her pick up the pieces of the broken vase and set them down on the table. 

_“SEYMOUR!? AUDREY!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!??”_

“In heuh, Mistah Mushnik!” 

“The parluh, Mistah Mushnik!” 

They shout together up at Mr. Mushnik, who had just come back from the deli for his lunch break. He lets out a barely audible groan before presumably taking refuge in the main lobby of the shop.

Audrey and Seymour stay hunkered down on their knees, staring at the door for a few beats before determining that Mushnik was, indeed, not bothered by their absence enough to check up on them, even just to make sure that they were still alive and kicking without any ‘adult supervision’.

They let one beat pass, then another, then a third…

And then Seymour bursts out laughing.

Audrey whips around to look at him as he chuckles to himself, knuckles clamped tightly over his lips to keep in the sound of laughter. His whole body shook, and his eyes were squeezed together tightly behind his glasses in mirth.

The sight was so comical and so cute that Audrey couldn’t help it; she let out a giggle. It was breathy and tiny, with an edge of a barely-contained snort, but it was the cutest thing that Seymour had ever heard.

Audrey’s cheeks flamed red, and tears sprung in Seymour’s eyes as they laughed. Neither were even sure what was so funny, but it just happened.

Audrey was acutely aware that Ariel had probably left as soon as Seymour was no longer giving her attention, and Seymour was _very_ acutely aware that Audrey had a hand on his bicep to steady herself, and that she was inches away from putting her head on his shoulder.

“We should…” Seymour choked out through his giggles.

“We should glue it back together before Mushnik has our guts for garters.” His voice barely works through mirth, but she would understand him even if he whispered in a thunderstorm.

Audrey can only bring herself to nod through her own laughs.

As they assemble all the pieces together, super glue in Seymour’s hand and Audrey’s own hands in a vaguely vase-like shape in order to steady it once all the pieces were glued, Audrey watches Seymour with a tiny smile when she thinks he’s not looking (he notices; it’s why his cheeks are so red).

So she may be a bit selfish…

And a bit jealous…

And a bit clingy…

And a bit mean…

But right now, when they’re in the throws of laughter...when Seymour is staring down at the glued-together vase with intense concentration while his lips hang open and his tongue pokes out in only mild(ly cute) frustration…

And when he looks up briefly to smile at her like that...like he smiled just because he knows she’s there, like he doesn’t want her to think he forgot that she was...

Well...it’s not all bad, is it? Not if he’s looking at her like that...


End file.
